The conventional server system mainly has electronic devices such as the motherboards, the storage devices, and the power supply installed in a casing. The interior space of the casing is usually divided into a plurality of insertion spaces which are provided to accommodate multiple storage devices arranged in an array. The most common storage device includes a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid state drive (SSD), etc. However, due to the demand of calculation ability and massive data storage, the server needs to accommodate more storage devices in a very limited casing space. Therefore, the structure and configuration of the casing also needs to be changed correspondingly.
In order to increase the quantity of the storage devices, the casing of the conventional server is provided with racks arranged parallelly to receive the storage devices. Since it is not easy to pull out or replace and service the storage devices in rack near the motherboard, a simple flexible element is fixed, by screws, to a side wall of the rack, so that the rack is rotatable with respect to the casing. In the conventional server, the storage devices are stacked horizontally in the insertion spaces of the rack, and the quantity of the storage devices is too limited to satisfy the demand. If increasing the quantity of the storage devices, the flexible element on the rack is not able to provide sufficient torque to support the rack and allow its rotation to a certain angle.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to improve and solve the above-mentioned problem, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.